Fun and Games
by Prexistence
Summary: Rogue meets an old friend of Logans who just arrived at the mansion. One-shot.


I usually get random ideas that float around in my head, but they usually stay there or go away. This is one of the few that actually made it to being typed. Also gave me practice with my English.

Disclaimer: Own none of the character no matter how much I beg.

* * *

Rogue walked down the hallway of the dormitory's and watched as children who just returned to the school run by. It had been so lonely without all the students in the school and didn't feel the same. Everything felt so different and incomplete.

Now things were finally getting back to how they used to be. Everything was becoming whole again and she herself felt the same. She was no longer bound by her powers that kept her at a distance from people. Instead, she was free to not worry if she brushed against someone accidently, hold her friend's hand when they were upset, and to kiss Bobby without having to worry about hurting him. For once since her powers had developed, she felt completely happy.

She had friends that cared about her, Logan who watched over her and Bobby who waited as patiently as he could. The only downside was the fact that she would not be able to go on any missions with the X-Men, yet. Logan promised to teach her some fighting skills that he had picked up in Japan and said that he knew of someone that could help her with different combat moves.

She got to the stairs and heard two male voices talking in a friendly manner. One she instantly recognized as Logan, but the other was unfamiliar. She placed her hand on the wooden rail as she slowly descended the stairs while listening to what the two men were saying.

"How the hell do you look like this? You still look like the snot nosed punk that I met years ago." Logan commented and Rogue finally saw the person who was standing next to him.

He was taller than Logan, but just barely. Locks of auburn hair fell in front of red irises surrounded by black sclera in each eye. His hair was shorter in the back that the hairstyle almost reminded her of Mr. Summers, except a tad bit longer. His form was engulfed by a dark brown leather duster that hung loosely down to his knees. A dark purple button down shirt and slightly tucked into his black pants buried underneath the coat.

"Now why would I be givin' y' my secret, mon ami. Can't let dem be getting' out." A cocky grin appeared on his face. Logan rolled his eyes and Rogue got the feeling that he had heard all of this before. "Besides, y' hurt dis poor boys feelin's after he traveled all de way to Japan to save y'r sorry ass." The man said before Logan caught a whiff of Rogue's scent and turned to see her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, Ah didn't mean ta listen in ya." Rogue apologized and looked away. She needed to meet with Bobby anyways. They were going out tonight and wanted to spend a little more time before that.

"Yer not." Logan told her and turned back to his friend. "Rogue, this is Remy LeBeau. He's the one I told ya that is gonna help ya with fightin'." He introduced the two of them.

Rogue looked up at the man and smiled and noticed Remy came forward to greet her. "It's nice ta meet ya." Rogue held out her hand and was prepared to shake his. It was professional since they would be working together soon. She figured if they started out on the right foot it would be much easier.

He surprised her by taking her hand and instead of shaking it, slowly brought it to his lips and kissed it while his eyes focused in on hers. "De pleasure is all mine." She noticed his eyes seem to brighten when he spoke. He slowly lowered her hand from his lips and held it in a loose grip.

She did nothing for moments but stare at him and the same for him. It was like they were locked together and couldn't separate even if they wanted to. A smile graced his lips as he watched her emerald eyes glitter as the lights from the ceiling bounced off of them. He felt like he was transfixed by not only her eyes, but her beauty.

The two would have remained in this position for hours if it wasn't for Logan placing his hand on Remy's shoulder and tightening it as a warning to back off. The young man may have been his friend for years, but no one messed with his girls. "Bar closes at two, Cajun. I wanna get there before midnight." The older man said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Remy finally let go of Rogue's hand and turned to Logan, much to both of their disappointment. "Oui forgot y' get cranky if y'r not filled with alcohol and rage." Remy muttered and heard Rogue giggle behind him. It was like music to his ears and he wished he could turn around and see the bright smile on her face when she laughed. He knew there would be times later where he could make her laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, move yer ass." Logan snorted as he headed for the door. Remy nodded before he turned back to Rogue.

"I be seein' y' later, chere." He half bowed to her before he followed his Canadian friend.

Rogue watched the duster swing slightly behind him and he gave one last smile at her before he shut the door. As soon as he left, she almost felt disappointed and didn't know why. "Hey, Rogue!" Bobby's call interrupted her confusion as he came skipping down the hallway towards her. "I was wondering when you were done getting ready." He smiled at her before he kissed her on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her close.

She let him lead her down the hallway while she began comparing the two smiles she had seen in the last minute. Bobby's was more boyish and good natured. She was able to read a lot of who Bobby was by spending one day with him. She knew he was always friendly and caring and enjoyed socializing with his friends. He opened his heart out to her and dissolved any mystery of who he was.

Remy's smile radiated confidence and was more charming, while still leaving a mystery. She didn't know if it was because she had only just met him, but it felt like he was a puzzle that needed to be solved. Unlike Bobby, he seemed like a harder one to put together and it excited her. She wanted to figure out who he was without being giving the answers. It's part of why she found Logan so interesting.

"Rogue? You alright?" Bobby looked down at Rogue, who only smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine." She replied and kissed his cheek as they continued walking. While it was all fun and games, she was still with Bobby who made her happy. Although part of their relationship felt like it was missing something, she was content with it.

For now.

This remains a one-shot unless other ideas pop into mind. Even with that, it will probably just be another one-shot that adds onto this. Eh, we'll see.


End file.
